As described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/321,025, checks typically provide a safe and convenient method for an individual to purchase goods and/or services. To use a check, the individual usually must open a checking account, or other similar account, at a financial institution and deposit funds, which are then available for later withdrawal. To pay for goods and/or services with a check, the payor (i.e., the buyer) usually designates a payee (i.e., the seller) and an amount payable on the check. In addition, the payor often signs the check. Once the check has been signed, it is usually deemed negotiable, meaning the check may be validly transferred to the payee upon delivery. By signing and transferring the check to the payee, the payor authorizes funds to be withdrawn from the payor's account at a payor bank on behalf of the payee in return for the goods and/or services provided by the payee.
Checks have certain advantages over other forms of payment, such as cash. For example, while often considered the most liquid type of asset, cash also may be the least secure. Unlike a check, cash is usually freely transferable and does not have to be endorsed. Thus, the owner and possessor of cash is most often the same individual. Because cash is freely transferable, cash that is lost or stolen typically cannot be recovered. Therefore, the risks associated with cash transactions are often unacceptable, particularly with respect to transactions not conducted in person (e.g., by mail) and/or involving large sums of money. A check, on the other hand, provides a payor with more security because the check usually requires a payor to specify both the person and amount to be paid. Furthermore, as noted above, the check is usually not valid until it is properly signed by the payor. These safeguards help to reduce the risk that money will be lost and/or stolen and ensure that the proper payee receives the proper amount of money.
Cash may have other disadvantages as well. For example, because cash is freely transferable, there may be little or no verifiable transaction history. It is often desirable for a payor and/or payee to have physical proof that a particular transaction took place. This typically requires that the payor receive a receipt. However, receipts may contain errors and can be easily misplaced. In contrast, a bank processing a check will ordinarily create a transaction history, which may include the identity of the payee, the amount to be paid, the date of the payment, and the signature of the payor. This enables both a payor and payee to independently verify the accuracy of most transactions involving a payment by check.
While a check may provide a payor with a convenient and secure form of payment, receiving a check may put certain burdens on the payee, such as the time and effort required to deposit the check. For example, depositing a check typically involves going to a local bank branch and physically presenting the check to a bank teller. In addition to the time commitment that may be required, visiting a bank branch may be problematic for the payee if the bank's hours of operation coincide with the payee's normal hours of employment. Thus, the payee may be required to leave work early and/or change work schedules.
A check may pose other burdens for the payee. As noted above, a check may not be freely transferable, thereby limiting the payee's ability to use funds from the check. For example, it is usually difficult to for the payee to purchase goods and/or services using a check issued by the payor. While the check may be endorsed and accepted by a third party, such transactions are often disfavored because the third party may not know the payor and, thus, may not be willing to accept the risk that the payor has insufficient funds to cover the check. Therefore, the payee may not have access to the funds from the check until the payee deposits the check at the bank, the check has cleared and the funds have been credited to the payee's account. The payee may have to wait even longer if the payee chooses to deposit the check by mail.
Systems and methods for remotely depositing checks can advantageously address a variety of the above listed burdens on the payee, and thereby promote the use of checks and the various advantages attached thereto. A variety of high-speed, special purpose check deposit systems for commercial use are available on the market today. Also, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/321,025 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/591,014, future systems may emerge allowing individuals to remotely deposit checks using, for example, a customer controlled home telephone or customer controlled general purpose consumer. Such remote deposit systems may prove advantageous for banks and bank customers alike, in part because they are adapted for today's mobile lifestyles experienced by individuals in military, government, and private sector careers, and in part because they successfully leverage electronic communications advances allowing unprecedented automation, speed, and security in deposit transactions.
However, satisfactory systems for verifying check validity in such systems for remote deposit have so far remained out of reach. Sufficient automation is required for efficient processing of hundreds, even thousands or more remotely deposited checks per day as may be received by a large financial institution. Efficiency and speed must be accomplished without sacrificing accuracy, however, and without opening opportunities for fraud. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for automated approaches to verify the validity of remotely deposited checks.